A Mind of Two Semblances
by DKindy
Summary: After her passing at the hands of Cinder Fall, Pyrrha Nikos' conscience is forced back in time and into the mind of a certain blonde knight where she decides to try and help him train before everyone arrives at Beacon. But how is she going to do that? At least, without making him go crazy... (rated K for now, will most likely go up in the coming chapters)


Before the story begins, I'd like to give a huge thanks to user JannisT on reddit for allowing me to write this under their permission. The fan fiction is their idea. I have only been "employed" to write it. I have to acknowledge Corvus and Magnet on th RWBY discord for help with naming the story, and smstanton on FanFiction as I was inspired by his 4 Years of Beacon story which is currently going into its final year. I also have decided to use his way of substitute names for the characters as I could not find a way around saying the characters names or he/ she all the time.

So without further a due, may I introduce, A mind of two Semblances.

"It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours, but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never had imagined"

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes..."

Those words kept playing over and over, she couldn't see anything which could be explainable, but she felt nothing. After feeling incomprehensible pain and that intense heat for a split second, she felt nothing. It was weird, unnerving, and greatly disappointing. She had failed, Pyrrha Nikos had failed. After excelling for such a long time she had failed at the worst possible moment, but only barely...

A few seconds, minutes, or even hours go by, the spartan could not tell how long though. Those same words repeating themselves over and over again. She wondered if she would go insane listening to them constantly, then something changed. The conversation she had with the woman had disappeared, She heard a sword moving "Jaune?... Jaune!... JAUNE!" She woke up. She tried to move but her body, no someone else's body wasn't responding. She tried again "Jaune." The person gasped and sat upright Ruby? She thought. Pyrrha's eyes followed as ruby's head turned to see Nora and Ren sleeping in sleeping bags. There was a third yellow sleeping bag but it was empty, Jaune's bag. The reaper looked up passed Jaune's bag towards the sound of Pyrrha's voice. How can this be? Aren't I dead? The spartan thought to herself.

Ruby got up and walked towards the sounds. As she walked she saw little fire flies around her. When she looked down they both saw him. Jaune had new armour, gold had been added all over. He also had a red piece of fabric tied around his waist. The knight pulled out Crocea Mors as a recording of the spartan started to play "All right Jaune, just like we practised", It was her recording she recorded for him back at Beacon, "follow these instructions... Shield up… Keep your grip Tight… Don't forget to keep your front foot forward…" His stance was improving immensely, but he looked as if he was broken on the inside. "Ready?... Go!"

Before she could see Jaune swing everything turned to darkness again and the words that she heard before her demise teased her like a broken record. Another long period of time passed as she seemed to driven further into the darkness, darker than she ever thought black could be. Suddenly two circles appeared, barely visible amongst the darkness but visible none the less.

Her conversation with the woman had thankfully stopped and now she started to feel something. Her body, no, someone else's body. It was laying down from what she could tell, and at least under some sheets. She couldn't feel much so she couldn't tell if it belonged to a boy or a girl. Before the spartan could recognise the gender all feeling of the body went. She didn't know why but some sort of distress instinct told her to call out for help. As much as she didn't like the idea she tried.

"Help!" the spartan called out, "Help somebody please"

She felt the body jolt upright with eyes wide open. Through the person's eyes she saw a room. It was dark… she couldn't see much other than an outline of a bed and the rough positions of the walls. She felt the hand move and scratch something, even without feeling the spartan realised what it was. She was inside of a boy, or male, she couldn't tell how old he was.

A few seconds passed by. Her, or more their vision was slightly adjusted by now. The man, or boy, scratched his head and still she couldn't feel anything. The spartan thought about who this man could possibly be but as the person laid back down she got her answer. A certain picture frame sitting on the bedside table caught her eye. Seven blond girls and an equally as blond older couple were surrounding the person in question. This person being none other than the knight she loved, Jaune 'Vomit Boy' Arc.

Pyrrha keeps quiet being lost for words. It didn't take long until Jaune was asleep, but even then it felt like an eternity. His eyes seemed as if they were rolling around in his head as the grey circles were growing smaller and larger in weird shapes. The spartan regrettably wondered how long it had been since she died but a wave of fatigue stopped her in her tracks, her "mind's" eyes began to close and she fell into sleep. "Goodnight Jaune" she thought "I guess even dead people need sleep". Her conscience shivered at the thought of being dead, and weirdly enough, so did Jaunes body. Before she could do anything she blacked out, not being able to stay conscious any longer.

Throughout the remainder of the night the spartan could hear small noises, they were incomprehensible but still loud enough to hear from time to time. The loudness was growing by the hour though. The sounds stopped some time into her slumber, though she knew of no time of which she was asleep. Though she did not know what the time was she was certain she had slept for a while. Coming to her senses she opened her eyes to find Jaune was walking out of a house. It wasn't a very flashy house by any means, but it seemed to do the job to hold 10 people. The house had the exterior of a log cabin, and it looked similar to a picture of Ruby's house that she showed her back in Beacon. Just bigger with a different shape. The house lead out to a wide dirt path which went out quite a ways away before disappearing into the tree line that Pyrrha presumed surrounded the house's fields. Jaune didn't go this way though, he turned out to the left where the tree line was much closer than where the dirt path disappeared to. "Bye Mom!" he called out before jogging out towards the trees. The spartan noticed that there were some noticeable marks on the some of the tree's as 'they' went by, a path which he probably marked.

The next minutes passed quite quickly, the knight jogged out into the woods, sometimes running right towards trees before side stepping them as if they were charging at him. The spartan noticed that clearing was coming up. The knight came out to the clearing where a few trees were cut down. One tree was upright in the middle with light marks scattered around on the bark. He slowed to a stop and then dropped his bag he was carrying. It was pretty heavy and fell to the ground with a loud thump when he let go of it out of exhaustion. "I really need to pace myself" he said to himself, unbeknownst that someone was with him, albeit in his mind.

Pyrrha noticed a weight on Jaune's hip. "Am I starting to feel his body more?" she thought. A scratch to the head in which she could not feel the night before proved her inquiry. Jaune's head tilted down to reveal an ever so familiar sword and shield, Crocea Mors. He pulled out the sword and after a few moments of looking at the sheath, he decided to leave it and focus on his sword play. He got into a stance that she couldn't recognise. It was very weird, something was off. He took a second to think before throwing blows at the tree. They were very sloppy, only some were barely making marks. Pyrrha knew Jaune was much better than this, she did teach him better than this. She was unsure what to do though.

The spartan then did something she wish she didn't.

"Hello?" she calls out.

He jumps, startled. "Who are you, where are you?" he calls back turning around in circles.

"I am up in the trees. You won't be able to find me." the spartan spoke.

"Wait, are you in my head? What are you?" the knight called out looking scared.

Quick Pyrrha think! "I am talking to you through my semblance. I am a huntress in training at Beacon Academy" Pyrrha continued on, " I cannot tell you my name, however I will ask that you call me P, what is your name young boy?"

A moment of silence went by… "I-I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc, and I'm not a boy, I'm 16 you know." his confidence was barely noticeable. "What do you want?" another moment of silence past by as Pyrrha thought of her answer.

"Do you want to attend Beacon?" the spartan asked.

"Y-yes?" he wearelly replied.

"Okay… I have been watching you Jaune, if you are the person who has been coming here often that is, and you will need to improve not only in training and skills but in your confidence too. So, do you want to attend Beacon!?" she barked back,

"Yes" he replied,

"I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"YES!" He yelled back.

"One more time!"

"YYYEEEESSS!"

"Okay, I've had my fun and you have had your first lesson." the spartan explained

"Wait, what?!" the Knight responded.

"Have more confidence in yourself… If you want me to teach you you will have to be confident. I can also tell if your trying to mask your confidence so don't even try it. This training will be hard. It won't only be fighting too, there is physical education, theory, history, and also you will need to be good at your mathematical sense to be able to get into beacon as one of the classes is based around managing currency and other things in order to keep your gear and your wellbeing up to shape. Also if we get time I will teach you one more thing. However, I will keep that to myself for now. I will just silently watch you for your session today and think about what to start training you with. If you get good enough I might show myself. But that will be later when I need to train you with another person. Keep in mind that when I am using my semblance on you. I can see through your eyes. Ok?" she lectured

"Ok I understand. But what is a semblance?" the knight asked.

"I will teach you that soon enough but now focus on showing me your best so I can train you to the best of my abilities." the spartan answered.

"As you wish." he accepted.

Jaune set to work on the tree, sometimes spinning around trying to impress Pyrrha. Sometimes he tripped and fell, but he got right back up and continued on. This went by for some time with pyrrha noting as much of his movements as possible, the knight grew more and more tired as he pressed on, regretting his running and amatuer sidestepping earlier in the day. Some time later the knight was tired. The spartan knew that this was because of his incorrect techniques which she would have to teach him, just like she did back when she was with him at Beacon.

"Any pointers P?" the knight called out.

"I can see you need some work, however I will think of a plan for tomorrow to get you started but for now I will say this. Work on your upper and lower body strength and endurance, you will need it." Pyrrha replied "I must go now, I will be here tomorrow so try and get here as soon as possible. You might not like how training begins, but once you get through it you will be ready for Beacon in no time! Goodbye Jaune." And with that she went silent, sure not to speak again.

"Goodbye P." The knight said out loud before sitting down and taking a drink. "It's about time I get back anyways."

Before long Jaune was walking back to his house on his little path. This time Pyrrha noticed the small amount of wear on the ground, indicating that he or him and others had been there quite a few times. As the knight trudged through the woods Pyrrha also noticed that none of the trees stood out greatly against the rest, the ones that stood out to an extent were the ones that he had marked for his path. As Jaune neared the fields that surrounded the house the spartan spoke up.

"Excuse me, Pyr-, P again, um is this your house? Pyrrha called out.

"Uh, yes, it is my families house. Why you ask?" he questioned back.

"Just wondering where you lived." the spartan replied.

"Well where do you live?" the knight asked.

"At Beacon silly, you have to move there to be able to study there. It's like a boarding school, only better. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow." she replied.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow P" Jaune ended with. Silence filled the air. Jaune headed back up toward the house and entered through the sliding door at the side. As soon as he entered he was tackled to the ground by a ball of blonde hair.

"Ready for dress up brother?!" One of his sisters said

"Oh boy, here we go again…" the knight sighed.

Oh this is going to be good! Pyrrha thought to herself.


End file.
